Aladdin and his
by CbDr177
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine have been married for a month and Aladdin's been having nightmares ever since the wedding. What could they be about and will they dig up a secret Aladdin's been hiding?
1. Rude Awakening

This is my new and improved, rewritten version of my old story in

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters from Aladdin :'(

"Come back here you thieves!" A cart vender yelled through the crowds of people milling about in the busy marketplace of Agrabah. The vender was practically running after the two "thieves" who had in fact stolen a loaf of bread from the man.

The two thieves consisted of a young boy of seventeen and his twelve year old "accomplice." They wore old clothes and no shoes, their black hair flying in the wind as they sped through the marketplace, running from the guards who had started to answer the vender's call for help.

The boy noticed the young girl duck in the crowds of people and lost sight of her. He dodged through the crowd himself half in search of the girl, half trying to get away from the few guards chasing the duo. He could hear the gasps and shuffling away of the people in the marketplace trying to make room for the palace guards to catch the good for nothing street rat of the day.

_Why do they even care whether we get caught or not? Why don't they just stay where they are and not help the guards!_ The boy thought to himself as he tried to push through the crowds, finally reaching an empty area of the market. Once there he looked around for a second and could have sworn he heard a yell or a struggle. It sounded too much like the girl he had been stealing with and he feared the worse. He walked by another, grabbed a long piece of cloth quickly (so the vender didn't notice) and draped it over his body, covering his face.

He neared the sound of the voice, practically sweating with every step he took, scared out of his mind, hoping his negative notions were wrong about the source of the voice in trouble. He finally found the alley in which the sound was coming from and leaned in from the edge. He saw two guards holding her two arms as she was kicking and yelling at them.

"Let go of me you stupid pigs! Get off of me!" She was trying to wring herself free of their grasp but it was just too much for her small strength to handle. One of the guards punched her in the stomach and she slightly fell, but the guard kept her up. The boy watched and as he saw the punch he formed a fist with the hand that held the stolen bread, which crumbled by his anger.

"Get off of-" the girl started but saw her seventeen year old partner mid sentence and froze. The young man took a step inside the alley and the two guards saw him. One of the guards started after him when the girl cried out,

"Get out of here Aladdin!"

"No!" Aladdin said, wakening sharply getting up in his bed. He had brought the covers up with his movements, causing them to slide off of Jasmine's body, waking her up as well…if Aladdin's cry hadn't already.

"Aladdin, what's wrong?" She asked her distressed husband, in a groggy voice, caused by just being woken out of her sleep.

"Nothing Jasmine…I'm fine, go back to sleep"

"Was it a bad dream again?" Jasmine asked, propping herself up on her elbow, which was placed on one of the many soft pillows of the couple's bedroom.

"Yeah, but don't worry...I'm fine now."

Jasmine raised her hand to run her fingers through Aladdin's hair to try and soothe him. In doing so she felt the sweat on his forehead and she feared he was getting himself sick from whatever his dreams were. She wondered how horrible his nightmares could be. They couldn't be of any criminal, her husband was too brave to be frightened of mere outlaw or convict. Even sorcerers hadn't taken a great toll on him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she always thought, perhaps something about earlier years was troubling him. But she never asked; she knew that when Aladdin would be ready he would tell her what had been bothering him.

"Alright…see you in the morning Aladdin" Jasmine said with a sigh as she turned over to face the other side of their expansive room and falling back asleep.

When Aladdin noticed Jasmine asleep he quietly got out of the bed and walked with great silence that he had learned in his childhood to a smaller room adjoining the couple's which served as a washroom. He placed his hands in a nearby basin, filled with water, and washed his face. He let out a sigh and splashed his face and neck with water one last time. He grabbed a plush towel lying next to him on a small stone table and dried himself.

There was another opening from the washroom that led to the newlywed's sitting room, which had previously been Jasmine's room as a child. He walked to the balcony and leaned against the banister, looking at the city. It had only been a month since he had married the love of his life as well as lived at the palace and it was still strange for him to look at the city instead of look at the palace. He always remembered those days in which he _had _looked at the palace from his old home.

Aladdin ran home after the order from that girl in the alleyway. He still had half of the loaf in his hand but it was being crumbled by the heat of the day and the boy's strong hand as he found his way to his poor excuse for a home.

Abu was sitting on a pillow and jumped to his master when he heard the teenager walk up the dangerous stairs to where they slept. Abu had a confused look on his face when he noticed Aladdin…and _only_ Aladdin had come home that night.

"She's gone Abu…they caught her"

_Allah knows what they're going to do to her…_

Aladdin sighed thinking of that day. That day that changed his life forever. He hadn't been able to find the young woman. Now don't mistake Aladdin for not being resourceful or being ignorant. On a previous occasion, one night after his engagement to Jasmine had been announced he had gone to the city's prison in the dead of night. He had asked about the girl and had gotten no answer. Well he had gotten an answer, but it was simply that she wasn't to be found in any of the cells. He had checked the rooms himself, but found her no where. He couldn't think-

He heard light footsteps coming out of their bedroom to the balcony. He knew it was Jasmine treading lightly on the balls of her feet, trying not to make a sound. He continued to stare at the city's horizon, but now awaiting his wife's call.

"Aladdin, it's time for the meeting" Jasmine said not wanting to disturb Aladdin's thinking. Although at the same time she did want him to get his mind off of his terrible nightmares.

The prince and princess had to attend a meeting that morning with the sultan of Shahiddi, a neighboring city of the Seven Deserts, concerning a trade agreement. Of course the sultan of Agrabah would be there as well, but the to-be-sultan and sultana were asked to come to acquaint themselves with such business as they would be a large part of in the future. Aladdin sighed and sharply turned around. He gave Jasmine a weary smile.

"Alright, I'll get ready" He replied. He walked towards Jasmine. Once he reached her he put his arm around her which always made her feel safe, even though Aladdin felt distressed himself. His strong arm yet soft touch gave Jasmine a wonderful feeling, so with that the couple went to get themselves ready for their meeting.

Soon they were dressed and off to the palace room in which the two sultans had already started their meeting. Both Aladdin and Jasmine took two seats across from their elders and began listening in on the conversation.

"Perhaps if Agrabah were to let you bring a quarter of their gold through the city when transporting it from Muskah, we would be able to deliver our goods to Muskah much more easily" The Sultan of Agrabah proposed to the Sultan of Shahiddi.

"Yes…and then we could create a new trade agreement with Muskah, relating to the transportation and even create a better alliance between the three of us!" Jasmine said, tweaking her father's plan. The Sultan of Shahiddi had a smile on his face and nodded in approval.

"Wouldn't that be good for both cities Aladdin?" Jasmine asked her husband next to her. But instead of finding him intently listening to the extremely important trade agreement ideas of the two cities, Aladdin was laying his head on his hand and quietly dozing off, his eyes, small slits.

At the sound of his name Aladdin awoke, rising sharply, and blinking his eyes numerous times to really wake himself up. Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed, hoping this lack of enthusiasm wouldn't alter the Sultan's mind of agreeing to Agrabah's trade plan. The Sultan noticed the boy's tired eyes and felt a bit worried for the boy and also didn't want his son-in-law to ruin the meeting any more.

"Aladdin, Jasmine, why don't you two go meet with our financial advisor on the matter of Muskah, yes? I'll handle the rest of this myself" The Sultan told the two. They got up from the long table, bowed their heads at both sultans and proceeded out of the room. The Sultan of Agrabah looked worriedly on until the two had completely left the room.

"Kids!" The Sultan of Shahiddi exclaimed and laughed a little to himself.

"Yes, kids" The Sultan repeated, not paying complete attention at that point.

Aladdin and Jasmine had walked to their room, when Aladdin had realized that he had possibly damaged the very important trade agreement with Shahiddi.

"Jasmine, I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing. I can't believe I fell asleep like that!" Aladdin said to her, as well as scolded himself.

Aladdin, it's fine, why don't you go rest now, since we have the time" Jasmine told him, patting his back. He sighed and continued through their room's door and into the room. He hadn't even noticed Jasmine had stayed behind. She closed the door after she had seen Aladdin lay down on the bed, face first.

Jasmine turned around to find Genie running towards her, holding Abu who black with what looked like coal dust and had the tip of his tail on fire.

"I'm sorry Jas, I tried to make a rocket with the toaster and monkey boy, but it exploded and I..." Genie said frantically, as Abu seemed to be trying to get out of Genie's grasp, but was no match for the big blue man of magic.

"Genie it's alright, listen, Aladdin's been having nightmares and he won't tell me anything about them, can you talk to him?" Jasmine asked interrupting Genie, not even listening to the story besides.

"Sure Jas" Genie said turning into a fire extinguisher and blasting Abu, who during Genie's shape shifting had found the chance and was running away screeching.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin asked, propping himself on one arm, finally realizing his wife hadn't followed him into their room. A puff of pink smoke burst near the door and Genie appeared instead.  
"Al have you been having nightmares?" he asked turning into a little boy wearing pajamas with sheep on them and holding a blue blanket.

Aladdin tilted his head in a way that meant "I'm not in the mood" and Genie quickly turned back to normal.

"Al…what's wrong, why you so down?" Genie asked, floating over to Aladdin, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nothing Genie, I just-"

"Haven't been sleeping too well?" Genie asked again, speaking from what he had been told previously.

Aladdin didn't respond, he only sighed and combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Come on Al, I hear you've been having some bad dreams…why don't you tell me about them" Genie said with a sincere smile on his face.

Aladdin made that same face again, meaning he wasn't in the mood.

"Please?" Genie said, batting massive, black eye lashes.

"Well it was ah…it happened about 3 years ago" Aladdin started.

"So, it really happened?"

"Yeah…there was this girl I was with. We were uh…stealing something, and she uh…she got caught by the guards. I tried to save her, but she just told me to go…to leave her. I don't know why I did…it was so stupid of me!"

"That's not so bad Al. It wasn't your fault…what were you supposed to do?" Genie tried to comfort his friend.

"But Genie the girl…the girl was my sister"


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own all characters you do not recognize. The ones you do though…NOT mine :'(

"Well, Al, it's just…I never-"

"I know Genie, I never told anyone because…well I don't know, I guess it just hurt too much to talk about. I don't even know if she's alive" Aladdin confessed.

"Don't worry Al, it's okay" Genie said, optimistically, trying to find the right words, and placing his big arm around Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin slightly shrugged Genie's arm off of him and walked towards the balcony, he often went to for a little bit of comfort.

"I wish it was" He said, looking out to the city of Agrabah once again, his to-be-city. He thought of his sister, how she never got to look at the city from such a place.

Aladdin was sitting next to one of the walls of his hovel, getting a little too excited to eat an orange he was peeling. His sister was sitting on the ledge to what could have been a window, but instead was just a large, rough, opening in the wall. She had her knees curled up to her chest, her orange in her hand and was staring out at the palace before her. She looked below to the city and saw a young girl, maybe six or so, walking inside a lit home, where a mother and father were welcoming her in. She began peeling her orange and threw the peelings down to the already dirty streets of Agrabah's inner city.

Aladdin noticed his sister looking out at the city and palace; and took a seat opposite her on the ledge, swinging one of his feet inside of their home.

"You know, one day we'll be rich, live in a palace of our own, and look at the city from our window instead of the Sultan's palace."

His sister looked at him and smiled.

"And it'll be a real window…not some hole in the wall, covered by a piece of cloth." He explained, smiling up at his little sister. She laughed at his words…and their unfortunate living space.

"What's her name?" Genie asked the thinking Aladdin.

"Senna…" Aladdin said with a sigh.

"I wish I knew where she was" He continued in wonder, more to himself than Genie at that point.

A young girl had run a few feet away from her partner in a thieving plight. Although she wasn't the one who had the bread they had stolen, she was still being just as pursued as if she was. One of the bigger guards of the city was running after her, but she was ducking and sliding her way around him, which caused her to leave her partner's sight for a while. That slightly worried the seventeen year old but he knew she was completely capable of taking care of herself….even if that wasn't an ideal case.

She looked back and the guard was just a few feet away from her heels, so she quickly turned a corner. She breathed heavily and leaned against the wall of the alleyway for support when suddenly two guards came from the other end of the alley. She tried to run out of the area when the other guard stopped her. On that man's orders the other two grabbed her arm in a matter of seconds and she knew then and there that she was a dead woman. The men started to hurt her in order to make her stay down…something she refused to do-if she could possibly find a way out of this situation, she would find it. Mid, yelling at the guards she noticed her "partner" creep into the alleyway to save her. She couldn't have him get caught as well; the two of them had always said they would put their own lives in danger to save the other.

"Go, run Aladdin!"

"But"

"Just go!"

Senna opened her eyes wide, gasping for breath, still lying on her back. She woke to find her friend, Kamal hovering over her, one of his eyebrows raised up in confusion.

"You okay?" He asked her, still hovering, eyebrow still up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" She said getting up and rubbing her eyes and head, causing Kamal to have to move away from his position.

Now sitting next to her, Kamal looked at Senna worriedly. She had been having nightmares about her brother, the so called "Aladdin" for quite some time now. And during that time Kamal had wondered what her brother could have been like. She always told him, that Aladdin was a great, wonderful, sweet brother; but she never once told Kamal what her nightmares contained. If he really was all that great what could her brain possibly play out at night that was so horrible about him that she woke up like this every morning?

There was a long pause while Kamal was thinking and Senna was regaining her consciousness from the night, but Kamal realized and broke the silence between the two.

"So, uh…you want to go get breakfast?"

"Do we have to?" She asked knowing the answer

"Well, _you_ could not eat and _I_ could get myself some food. Hey if you want to starve, that's fine by me" Kamal said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh…you know you're an ass" She told him, getting up herself and brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Why thank you miss proper" Kamal responded with a slight bow, laughing.

"Let's go" She said, walking out of their home and rolling her eyes at her extremely immature friend.

As the two left, Kamal nudged Senna with his hip; she did the same and they both laughed as they walked into the streets.

Things hadn't really changed for Senna since she had been sent here from Agrabah. She still lived in a hovel…with a boy, and she still stole to survive. That was basically her life back at home.

Senna and Kamal managed their way to the marketplace and looked around for a vendor to steal from that day. Kamal spotted a new apple cart. The man owning the cart looked young, about twenty and as if he'd never owned a cart in his life, let alone had anyone steal from a cart of his.

Senna was looking in the total opposite direction, at a young woman about nineteen, who was walking to the man Kamal was looking at. Kamal and Senna's eyes met at the same place…the cart. The man kissed the woman, and gave her an apple. They were probably married, both the young kids thought to themselves.

Senna was thinking of how romantic it was. But all Kamal was thinking about was how unfair that some people can just get food for free, but no not him!

"This'll be easy" Kamal said eying the cart.

Senna knew he wanted to steal from the cart the woman was at with her husband so she went along with him, even though she felt bad stealing from the cute couple.

They both walked up to the cart casually and started to look around, feeling apples, seeing if they were ripe…things like that. Finally Kamal nodded to Senna, and she bobbed her head back at him. The young man had been looking away. They slowly took one apple each all the while looking at the man. But suddenly he turned around and saw them.

"Hey!" The man said surprised. Apparently he didn't know much about thieves…yet.

In an instant Senna and Kamal made a mad dash for the crowd in the midst of the marketplace. The cart owner began following them. He didn't know exactly what to do; he only followed his instinct to run after the thieves. But it only took him a few seconds to realize to call for help,

"Guards!" He yelled.

"Oh great…" Kamal said sarcastically, Senna laughed and ran in front of him.

"You're falling behind there Kamal!" She said over her shoulder, passing him.

They got out of the crowd, now two guards behind them and getting closer. A pile of barrels was just ahead of them. They jumped to the top, pushing some of the barrels to the ground, crushing the guards.

"Wow, two apples and they go crazy!" Kamal said.

The two turned to leave but there were three more guards behind them. Senna looked around for some way of escape. Taking up mere milliseconds she looked at Kamal and motioned under the guards' legs. The two slid down, underneath the guards and ran as fast as their legs could take them, to the outskirts of the marketplace.

"They got away, again!" One of the guards thought aloud.

"Next time" The head of them said, almost like he was sure he would get them next time. But now what they all knew was that they would have to tell the bad news to the cart vendor.

The young man was told, and returned back to his cart and wife.

"Those poor kids..." The women said

"...they have to steal to eat" She concluded.

Kamal and Senna got home. Senna looked around their hovel; it brought back so many memories of Aladdin. She sighed, tried to forget about it, and started to eat. They wouldn't go back out until dark.

"I do!" Genie said as a light bulb appeared over his head, after thinking for a while.

"You do?"

"Well, I don't, but… wouldn't the Sultan?"

"No Genie, I've thought about it, but…I've looked in the palace prisons, I went through all of the cells the week I became prince; how would the Sultan know?"

"Well Al…if you don't ask, you'll never find out is he knows or not" Genie explained to his friend, as he put a reassuring blue arm around Aladdin's shoulder.

So with that Aladdin left his room only to find Jasmine pacing the floor right outside of their chambers. When her husband opened the doors her head shot up towards him instinctively. Her face had a look of utter confusion, when she saw Aladdin taking great strides out of the room. But a large smile was plastered on his face, which made Jasmine feel much better, no matter how confused she truly felt and smiled back at him.

"Come on" He said pulling her hand along with him towards the main room where the Sultan dealt with all royal business during the course of the day.

"Come on where?" She asked playfully, wondering what made him so happy all of a sudden. But she followed him nonetheless until they stopped at the doors that led to the throne room. Aladdin continued to hold onto his wife's hand but turned his attention to Genie now.

"What if she's…?" He started as a lump formed in his throat making him unable to finish his question, which made the situation all the better, considering he didn't even want to ask the question that had plagued his mind since the day he had lost his sister.

"What if she's not?" Genie asked in return and opened the door with his magical abilities for Aladdin and pushed him toward the Sultan.

"What if who," Jasmine asked, now extremely confused looking at Aladdin, who simply did not answer her back. Instead he walked up to the Sultan and bowed his head before the ruler of Agrabah.

"Oh come now boy, no need to be so formal, we've been family for so long now" The Sultan said, laughing at Aladdin's courtesy and proper manners.

"Sultan I have a question to ask you"

Jasmine looked at Genie for some answers about all of this. _What could he possibly want so badly from the Sultan…and does this all have to do with his dreams? _She thought to herself. But Genie only nodded at her and so she continued to watch the scene that took place between her father and her husband.

"Of course boy, what do you wish?" The Sultan asked him, smiling through his words.

"Sultan, three years ago, a girl was caught stealing by the guards and probably brought for sentencing"

"Yes Aladdin, I'm sure it is true"

"If it is alright, I would like to know what happened to her" Aladdin asked of his father-in-law.

The Sultan snapped his fingers and a man appeared. After a few words of whisper the man brought a scroll and showed it to the Sultan who looked through the parchment with the man who had brought it. The man soon pointed to a section of the document.

"Prince Aladdin, can you please describe the details of the day?" The man asked

"The girl's name was Senna, she had stolen her whole life and the guards had been looking for her for many years"

Jasmine still looked on in what could have very possibly been the most confusing moments of her life. The man ran his finger down the scroll and finally stopped at a point mid page. The Sultan nodded and looked closely at the words, reading what they had of the old case.

"Well it says in the royal sentencing documents that a case you have described did in fact occur and the girl was sent to the prison in Afar" Aladdin sighed as he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. A tear formed in his eye but he pushed it back and thanked the Sultan generously.

"Dear boy, may I ask why you wish to know such information?"

"Sultan…my intention is not to disturb you…but the girl in those documents…she was…my sister"

The Sultan gasped in horror. Jasmine gasped in disbelief. Aladdin hung his head, facing the ground in slight shame.

"Aladdin, had I but known"

"Sultan, don't be upset…you couldn't have possibly known, it was a long time before you met me"

Aladdin bowed his head again and left the Sultan, out of his throne room. Jasmine waited for a few moments as he left and then after some time she gathered herself up and followed him.

"So that's what your dreams were about, your...your...sister" Jasmine said in realization and what was becoming anger.

"How come you never told me? I thought we promised each other no more lies!" She yelled at him. He hadn't turned to face her until now.

"It wasn't a lie Jasmine" He said softly

"Or secrets!" she yelled again at him

"I'm sorry Jasmine; I figured if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think so much about what she was going through"

Jasmine just looked at him angrily, but her visage softened slightly as she heard his argument.

"She must have been such a part of your life…you should have told me"

"You don't know what they do to people in prison…if I said the words out loud, t would only make the fact that she was rotting in a prison more true, it's not something you can understand…I'm sorry Jasmine, it just… it hurt too much" He said, with a sigh and a drop of his head. Jasmine finally softened completely and felt bad for her husband.

"No I understand completely"

The two embraced and Jasmine opened the door to their room.

"I'll go tomorrow" Aladdin said.

Jasmine sighed.

"It'll only be a few days" He assured her.

They sat on the bed, pulled the covers over themselves, and kissed goodnight.

"Goodnight Aladdin"

"Goodnight Jasmine" Aladdin said falling asleep


	3. Reunion

I only own Senna and Kamal and the city of Afar… yes, the tears are running down my face

Aladdin stretched his arms yawning, after a nice, nightmare-less sleep.

"It's about time your not gasping for air" Jasmine said playfully as she woke up to Aladdin's stirring. Aladdin laughed a little which made Jasmine so happy. He'd been depressed this past month and not to mention dull which had really bothered her, considering it was their first weeks of marriage. But she now understood and accepted why.

"Well I guess I should be going" Aladdin said getting out of bed and into their washroom with some clothes to get dressed for the long day ahead of him. Jasmine got dressed too and they met everyone outside to their surprise.

Genie looked at Aladdin and saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"Al…what's wrong?"

"What if I don't find her, what if she's dead?" Aladdin realized too late. Just because she was sent to a prison and not beheaded by the palace in Agrabah didn't mean she hadn't been killed in Afar.

"Al, if she's anything like you then she's fine" Genie said with a smile

"He's right Aladdin, I'm sure she's perfectly alright" Jasmine assured her husband.

"I hope" Aladdin said as he hopped on Carpet and waved goodbye.

"Good luck" Jasmine called as Aladdin flew away.

Two days passed.

"Do we have to go through this every morning?" Kamal asked Senna as he pushed her away from the blanket that was wrapped around her frame. She pulled it back around her after a slight shiver and closed her eyes once more.

"I'm not a morning person Kamal"

"Yeah, yeah so I've heard, now let's get out of here before the guards get to the marketplace"

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Senna said, getting up and waking herself up. She pushed her hands against her back and cracked it after a long night sleeping on a stone floor. She then grabbed a small knife from a stone in one of the corners of their home and followed Kamal to the market.

"How about some bread?" Kamal asked once the two were in the town, after a few seconds of looking around.

"Sure, why not" she replied, shrugging her shoulders, still looking around the city.

Kamal walked up to the cart, Senna walking away and behind the cart.

"Hello sir" Kamal said in the most innocent voice.

The cart vendor eyed him suspiciously. He, unlike the apple vendor yesterday, knew about thieves and the kids of the streets of Afar. Kamal smiled widely at the man and asked him something about the weather. Senna took a loaf and looked at it. The cart vendor turned around for a second and saw her. She looked at him then back at the bread.

He grabbed for her and she ran.

"Guards…thieves!" The vendor shouted.

Kamal ran the opposite way Senna had to confuse the guards. But nonetheless the guards started to follow them, two on tails of each of them.

Aladdin had arrived at his destination…Afar. He took in what he could of the city. It did resemble Agrabah in that it was a bustling city, but it was not as large, he thought. He noticed the streets looked to be like what they had been in his childhood…dirty. But since Aladdin had become a part of the royal family he had brought up many new ideas of reforming the terrible conditions of the streets of Agrabah and the Sultan had began the slow fixing up of the city's slums.

"Okay Carpet…here we are" Aladdin told his ride, who stopped suddenly and let Aladdin off onto the hard sand ground.

"Let's start with the city prison"

Aladdin had a dark cloak on, under street clothes that he liked to use when he went out into the streets. He didn't like going out in his city…being noticed and stopped many a time by passers. He didn't like being thanked for advocating the helping of the city slums and poor, he just did it because he knew it was right; he knew things about the streets of Agrabah the royal family would and could never know in the entire lives. And so, covered by a cloak, hidden from everyone in the town he made his way to the city's prison. With every step he took he was wishing again and again to Allah that the guards hadn't killed her in the cell, that they hadn't beaten her until she could no longer breathe; that they didn't do anything worse.

As he continued on he tried to shun such thoughts from his mind and instead counted his steps along the way to his destination. Soon he came upon the prison. It was a dark, tall building that stood strong and erect. Two guards stood at the entrance, spears in hand. Aladdin walked up to them in long, confident strides. They tightened their grips on their weapons and blocked him from entering the building.

"No commoners are allowed in the prison" One of them said in a monotone accent.

Aladdin remained covered in his cloak and sighed; now he would have to tell them who he was.

"I'm the prince of Agrabah, I suggest letting me in" Was his cold response as he put out his hand which contained one of the royal rings that the Sultan had given him to mark royal blood. Once the guards saw the ring they quickly apologized and opened the large doors so the prince could enter.

Once inside he noticed a man sitting at a desk with stacks of paper on it; he was looking at one of them strangely, probably trying to decipher it. The man didn't even look up at Aladdin or notice him until Aladdin coughed and said,

"Sir?" The man jerked his head up and a surprised look played on his face

"How did you-"

"I need some information about a prisoner sent here about three years ago"

"I'm sorry I can't help you…this information is private to the city of Afar, if you had a good enough reason and if you could tell me how the guards let you in…maybe I could help you" The man said, getting tense and a slight bit angry.

Aladdin started to get mad; he had just had to prove to those two guards he was the prince. And those two had made him think in the short time from the entrance to the clerk's desk who they could possibly be. _They could have beaten Senna, could have left her to rot in their city's prison cell without a second thought, they could have stood outside her cell door as she starved to death, and froze every night. And now this desk clerk is giving me a hard time when all he has to do is not ask a goddamn question and just open his book and tell me what I need to know. Does he even know what he's advocating by working in a place that stands only to torture and kill?_

Aladdin fiercely slammed his ring on the table and through clenched teeth said,

"I'm the prince of Agrabah and if you don't find a certain girl for me I might decide to have you fired or killed"

"The man saw the ring and his eyes widened in fear.

"I…I'm so sorry y…your highness, I didn't know"

Aladdin just looked at the man, his cloak hiding his eyes growing darker.

"Senna…three years ago…from Agrabah" Aladdin told him, once again through clenched teeth. The man quickly flipped through the pages of a book he had pulled from under his table.

"Uh…yes, here…it says here she…she escaped somehow…I'm sorry your highness"

Aladdin grabbed his ring and left the prison without another word. Once outside one of the guards asked if he found what he was looking for. Aladdin continued through the streets without as much as a gesture to the guards.

He wondered into an alleyway and started breathing hard. He faced one of the stone walls and realized what he had just done. He had lost complete control of his anger and let it make him into a terrible person. All he had to do was just show that man his ring and not get so upset. He punched the stone hard and dust fell to the ground from the impact. Once he regained his composure he stepped out of the alleyway and walked on to see if the city contained an orphanage. Maybe on the off chance Senna had checked into one and lived a somewhat happy life in Afar.

But he stopped someone on the street and asked if the city had such an establishment but was told, to his disappointment, no. So he decided maybe it would be better if he just searched the city by himself and once again on the thin chance…somehow, come upon her. But he thought what if she left this city for another one. He would never find his sister ever again. What if she had died soon after she had gotten out of prison? What if a gang of street children beat her until her death? But what if she had continued to live as she had in Agrabah…Aladdin had taught her all to know about living in the streets and she knew very well how to fend for herself. Suddenly Aladdin saw a figure whisk by him, running, being chased by guards. He noticed she quickly ran in an alleyway, but the guards didn't see and so they continued running along the main road.

_It can't be…_

What did Aladdin have to lose? He crept towards the alleyway's beginning and peered through. Standing there was a young girl who had to be about sixteen or so was leaning against the alley's wall, breathing deeply. She had rags on and was definitely a girl of the streets. He didn't recognize the clothes on her back but he walked in the space to see if Allah had finally answered his prayers. He slowly walked towards her, quietly. By this time she had turned around, facing the opposite of him. She noticed though that someone was behind her and she grabbed the knife from a pocket in her clothes, sharply turned around and grabbed the man's throat to place her knife at his neck. But before she could he had grabbed her hand as it came down to choke him. Aladdin's eyes widened. Senna's eyes widened. She dropped her knife and bread and stepped back. Aladdin let go of her arm.

"Senna" He whispered. Senna knew that voice, but it couldn't be him…could it?

"Aladdin?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

Aladdin removed his cloak's hood to show his face. He hugged his sister close to his body. He placed one arm around her back, the other on her head. He stroked her hair, bringing himself as close to her as he possibly could. He wouldn't let go, not if he could help it. Senna embraced her brother…her brother. She never thought she would see him again…how did he…she had so many questions. She disconnected herself from his grasp and he let her do so. He had his hands around her arms looking at her from a foot distance. She was looking at him with a most confused look on her face.

"You look so…how did you find me, how did you know where I was?"

"Well…Senna you may not believe this but…I'm the prince now"

Senna stared at him and suddenly broke down, laughing.

"I'm serious Aladdin, how did you find me here?"

"I married the princess" He said completely serious. Senna's smile and lit up eyes turned to a serious face, her eyebrows furrowing.

"But…Aladdin, you're-"

"Not anymore"

"But the law"

"It was changed…Jasmine loved me"

"Jasmine?" Senna asked even more confused.

"The princess"

"Come on" Aladdin continued, followed by a whistle. Soon enough Carpet appeared.

"What's that?" Senna asked, almost sure this was all just a trick her poor mind was playing on her. _Maybe I'm just really hungry and this is all just a mirage._

"Carpet" Aladdin explained. Carpet followed his introduction with a salute of a tassel.

"Uh…I don't think so" Aladdin helped Senna onto Carpet regardless of her objections.

Aladdin hopped on next to Senna, put an arm around her shoulders and told Carpet to fly back to Agrabah.

Kamal walked through the streets…alone.

"Senna!" He yelled to the empty streets. He had looked everywhere for her…the guards couldn't have caught her. He would have seen a big gathering n the city square. And she hadn't gone home.

"Where are you?" He whispered, giving up hope of finding her in the city.

"How could you have possibly met the princess?" Senna asked in the middle of their journey. For the next two days Aladdin explained his story to Senna, filled with genies, princesses, sorcerers, and love. He told her of how during his first days as prince he had searched Agrabah's prison for her, how he couldn't find her anywhere.

They soon arrived in Agrabah.

"Oh Allah…" Senna whispered to herself. She hadn't seen Agrabah in years. She remembered the city, with its magnificent palace, its large marketplace, and its guards patrolling the city.

"Come, I can't wait for you to meet Jasmine" Aladdin said, helping Senna off of Carpet and up the palace steps. Senna noticed a tall, bulk man standing at the palace doors. But it wasn't just any guard…she knew exactly who it was and was disgusted. She continued to follow Aladdin up the stairs, but walked slowly, practically staring at Razoul. When Razoul met Senna's gaze he lowered his head in shame and tried not to look at her, until she made it through the palace entrance without killing the man, something she wanted to do very much.

Senna took a deep breath before they had walked inside and Senna couldn't believe her eyes as to what she was seeing.

"Wow…it's-"

"Your home" Aladdin told his sister, pulling her to an embrace by his side.

"Aw that's so cute…I think I'm gonna cry" Genie came in as a 1950's mother batting his eyes and putting a handkerchief up to his nose, blowing into it extremely hard.

"Senna this is Genie"

"Hi ya," Genie said, returning to normal and shaking hands with Senna. But shaking hands wasn't enough for the big blue blob and so he gave the new installment to the royal family of Agrabah.

"Hi" she said shyly and raspy, considering she was being hugged to death by a phenomenal cosmic power.

Suddenly the sultan and Jasmine walked in with Abu and Iago behind them.

"This is the sultan..." Aladdin introduced the two. They shook hands and the Sultan put his other free hand around Senna's.

"I'm so sorry for sending you away" Senna sighed.

"I'm sure you were only doing your job your highness"

"Iago, whose been spending a little too much time in the treasury chambers through all of this"

"Don't worry I know the whole story Mr. I've been sleeping for two-"

Genie zapped a muzzle on Iago's mouth.

"And you remember Abu"

"Senna" Abu said in his monkey voice running to her.

The two friends reunited with a hug.

"And Senna this is Jasmine" Aladdin said holding Jasmine's hands and smiling at her.

"Hello" Jasmine said in the friendliest voice.

"Hi" Senna said Abu now on her shoulder.

"May I escort you to your new room mademoiselle?" Genie asked in a French accent, smoking a cigar.

She looked at Aladdin for an answer. He nodded. She nodded yes towards Genie

"Alright, welcome to 'Camel express'..." Genie said turning into a camel.

"Oh God…Kamal! How could I leave him there?" Senna said, angry at her self.

"Ka…who?" Genie asked turning back to normal.

"Kamal, my friend, I can't believe I left him back at home, I have to go back"

"Senna, stay here for the night, tomorrow we'll go back" Aladdin said assuring her. There was no way possible he would let her go back on a two day journey to the land of her imprisonment right after he had just found her again after three years.

"But-"

"Senna, I promise, first thing tomorrow we'll head back there and we'll find your friend" Aladdin said, placing his arm around her shoulders and smiling to try and calm her down

"Besides you must've had a big few days, why don't we all go have dinner together" Jasmine said with a smile.

So the royal family and there many friends had a dinner where Aladdin told a few stories of their past lives. The group laughed and exchanged news and other multiple stories. But Senna remained quiet unless someone asked her a question to which she would reply in a soft tone barely audible. It didn't take everyone long to realize Senna needed to go back to Afar. So the groups called it a night and Aladdin showed Senna to her new room in the palace.

Aladdin walked to the balcony only to be followed by his younger sister. He was looking straight out at the city, as the sun was setting in the pink and orange sky.

"What did I tell you?" Aladdin said. Senna looked up at him.

"You were right; I never thought this would happen"

"What? You didn't believe me before?" Aladdin asked, a playful smile forming on his face. He nudged Senna's hip and she swayed slightly. Senna just laughed at her brother and walked to the bed, sitting at its edge, her eyes looking at the floor.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's lived like we did his whole life didn't he?" a slight nod from Senna.

"Then he's fine"

He kissed Senna's head and told her to go to sleep. He made it to the end of the room, opened the door and before leaving said,

"I love you Senna"

"I love you Aladdin"

And so Aladdin closed the door, turned around and leaned against his sister's door, sighing a sigh of relief and gratitude.

Jasmine was right in front of him when he opened his eyes.

"She's wonderful…I'm so glad you found her again"

The couple walked to their room, and went to bed.


	4. Lost Cause

Still…I only own Senna, Kamal, and Afar

Dawn rose and Senna woke to the first signs of light, something extremely unlike herself to do. She walked to the balcony and looked out at the city. For the first time in her life she didn't see the palace as part of the horizon, and to tell the truth it was quite strange for her. For a moment she was confused as to why the magnificent building wasn't standing in the middle of her view. And she thought, this was all she ever wanted; Aladdin had always told her this is where they would end up…somehow, and now it was true. But she couldn't stay on that thought for long. All that was happening to her wasn't as wonderful as she would have hoped it to be. She could only think of the friend she had lost to what she felt was sheer stupidity. _How could I just leave him there? Was I really so involved in seeing Aladdin again I couldn't remember to just get Kamal, couldn't meet him back at home and bring him to Agrabah?_

"Kamal…I'm…I'm sorry" Senna whispered as a slight breeze flew into her room.

Aladdin came in her room expecting her to be sleeping, but saw her at the balcony. He was a little upset that she was up so early. She should have been sleeping like a rock, considering she had slept on the ground her whole life and to now not even have a good night's sleep…He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Can we go now?" Senna asked looking up at Aladdin.

He saw the worry in her eyes. _Wow this boy must have been a great friend_ he thought to himself.

"Of course, why don't you get yourself some new clothes on before we go" Aladdin said with a smile and left the room.

Senna saw a huge closet and opened it's very big doors. She saw so many outfits in so many different colors. She picked the most casual outfit she could find. She walked out of the room confused of where she even was supposed to go. Aladdin found her roaming around confused and asked,

"Are you ready?"

They both found Carpet and hopped on getting ready for the trip back to the city they had just come from.

"Let's get back to Afar, Carpet" Aladdin directed the magically rug.

"So Senna, tell me more about your friend"

Now it was Senna's turn to tell the story. She told Aladdin all about their life, and how it really hadn't changed much from her life with Aladdin in Agrabah. But she made sure she didn't tell him much about her capture and prison, she hated it when she made people feel bad on account of her harsh life and so she carefully spoke the story she wanted her brother to hear.

Within the next two days they arrived in Afar and began their search for Kamal. Senna showed Aladdin the way to her home in Afar, hoping only to find Kamal sitting there. As she climbed the crooked stone stairs to their home Senna called out for Kamal but there was no answer. They went out to the marketplace shouting for him, but still no answer. All day they looked for him, in every alleyway, every street, and every part of the market, but no Kamal. Senna was devastated. They went one last time to her and Kamal's hovel but he wasn't there.

"Where could he have gone? Why would he leave?" she asked softly, sinking onto a raised stone. Aladdin sighed and gave his sister as much time as she needed. But within the hour Senna got up from the seat and looked at Aladdin right in the eye.

"I guess we should get back to Agrabah"

The two got on Carpet and started the voyage back home.

They sat in silence, Senna staring at the patterns woven into Carpet, Aladdin staring at Senna.

"Listen, Senna I'm sure he'll be fine, we'll find him somehow"

"I hope" was her quiet response.

Aladdin put his arm around Senna one last time.

"You're going to love the palace life" He assured her, as they looked out to Agrabah in the sunset. Now Aladdin and Senna's city.


	5. Epilogue

I'm so so so so sorry I was on vacation and couldn't get internet and then my computer wasn't working…so here (finally) is the last chapter!

I just own Senna, Kamal and Afar

Four days prior:

Kamal had gone home the night he couldn't find Senna.

_Where could she have gone, why wouldn't she come home? Maybe she just lost it once and for all and decided to go back to Agrabah. But how would she be able to get there? What if she's just walking in the desert, starving and freezing to death? Allah forbid that her nightmares went to her head. Please keep her safe; please let me find her again. _

_That's it, Agrabah! She must have gone there, where else would she go? If she was here in Afar I would have seen her already or she would have come home! That's the only plausible answer, she's in Agrabah!_

Kamal didn't sleep that whole night and when the moon was beginning to leave the sky and was replaced with twilight he set out to the marketplace. He crept through the streets and found the house he was looking for. He had known where one of the clothing vendors had lived and saw his cart right outside of his house, attached by a tightly bound rope. But sitting there, right on the cart was a dark blue cloak. He grabbed it, put it on and continued to his next destination. Since the day was becoming more and more visible, certain cart vendors were getting themselves ready for that morning's sales. A nut and seed vender was packing up his wares from his house to his cart. Kamal waited in the shadows until the man had gone into his home to get another barrel of food. Kamal quietly grabbed a few handfuls of nuts and put them in a piece of cloth, every few seconds looking at the open door, making sure the vendor wasn't coming back. Within two minutes Kamal gathered the nuts, formed a pouch with the cloth and tied it with a string.

He then stuffed it in the cloak and walked to the city gate. He asked the guard if there were any large cargo wagons going from the city to Agrabah. It was Kamal's lucky day. In fact the guard told him of one and when it arrived at the gate, Kamal sneaked inside and began his quest to Agrabah

THE END…


End file.
